A Bump In The Road
by BeforeTheDream
Summary: He left her heartbroken, wanting the ground to open and swallow her. He didn't realise what he had until it was gone. Will they stay apart for the rest of their lives, or will true love conquer all? Please Review! Nalex/ Nelena


**A/N: Its my first Nelena fic on here! **

**Alex's P.O.V (Age 18)**

We were mucking around in the park. Yes, it might seem were too old for parks, but this is special. It was a special place to us: The place we met, had our first date,the place where we confessed our love for each other. Every one of those occasions was magical. Just like it is right now. Its winter but it doesn't matter. As long as Nate's there nothing matters, not to me. I was dressed in skinny jeans, a grey coat, balck flat boots, and grey fingerless gloves. He asked me what was the point in fingerless gloves, until I showed him the flip over part. He still said they were stupid, but hey! I like 'em! When Nate called he had said he wanted to meet up, at our place. I was slightly confused why because he had said to me he would be busy today. But that didn't stop me going, it was Nate. The guy I loved and would do anything for.

When I got there I could see something on his face. Something. It was like he was un-sure, confused yet happy. Something was wrong. It's not right. The slight smile he has looks forced. I didn't understand why? He always seems happy when I'm around, he said I'm the light in his darkness. The one who'll always put a smile on his face, even when he thinks he shouldn't. At this point I stopped running, it had been bothering me ever since I arrived. I knew something was wrong automatically.

"Nate, tell me."

"Tell you what Ally?" Nate replied as he came to halt, 5 steps infront of me.

"You know what, just tell me. I can see it on your face. You can't hide it, not from me. You always were bad at acting."

I could see a small but sad smile creep onto his face, but just for a moment. And not a moment more.

"Ally, I don't know how to put this...I wanna break up. I don't feel what I felt with you before."

"W..w..why?" I croaked out. I felt as if the world was caving in around me. But I wouldn't mind, at least the pain would only be short, where as this could last a while.

"I..I've been cheating on you."

My heart smashed. Like a stone had fallen down onto a glass, a thin layer of ice with a weight placed on top. The pain it hurt so much. I felt like I just wanted to die right then. Who cares about the world, when you are feeling this amount of pain. Who knew 5 words would have so much power over you. I was frozen on the spot. How long? With who? How many times? So many questions came to my head, but before i could open my mouth Nick was already infront of me and speaking.

"Lexie, look at me." he said as he placed his hands on both sides of my face.

I backed away. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be near him, see him, feel him or smell him. He doesn't know how I feel right now. He doesn't know what it feels like to have a million needles stabbed through your heart. What it feels like for the one you love to betray you. He stepped towards me, carefully as if walking on thin ice.

"Lexie…" he spoke, though only just audible.

"Don't. Just don't." I spoke in a tone of voice that could only be described as cold. I'm normally so chirpy and bright, but this, this just brought darkness to my world. Who would be my light? The one to guide me through the pain?

"Please just let me…"

"Nate, don't even try. It's so simple. I could see it on your face. All these weeks you've been different, holding back on me. Just brushing me off, for someone else, making exscuses for not meeting up. I knew the signs were there. But I foced myself not to believe it, and trust you. And now I know, I know that I should have listened to my head. I needed you, so I didn't let go. But you don't know the pain that you've brought me. "

"Lexie, let me…"

"Don't even say explain. Cause, you don't know how I feel right now. The feeling of just wanting to jump off a cliff and leave this world. Not caring about another soul, just putting an end to the pain. And DON'T call me Lexie. You don't deserve it."

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah Nate, you might say that, but do you mean it? Cause you can look me straight in the eye and say that, but it doesn't mean you are. Saying sorry is hard, but saying it and meaning it is even harder. Do you want to know the pain? The pain making you want to curl up and die." *wipes tears away* "The pain of a million stabs through your heart, tearing it to pieces. Or the feeling of the one you love, saying it's over. I don't think so. You can say you're sorry, but can you mean it?"

"Alex, I really am sorry. I mean it, I never meant to hurt you."

"You say that, but you don't, otherwise this wouldn't be happening." *wipes more tears away*

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

"That's what they all say. I've heard it so many times before Nate. All those over guys that screwed me over. But I thought you were different. Turns out you're just like the rest."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry it had to be this way. But believe me it's easier than to pretend. And yes, I love you. But I know them 3 words coming out of your mouth are meaningless. They can make or break. But right now they're breaking me."

"Can we still be friends?"

"What kinda question is that? You know the answer, we both do. I'm hurting standing right here now, I'd rather be home, breaking down in my room. But this is gonna hurt even more. "

"What is?

"This." *takes off the promise ring that he gave her. Kisses his forehead* "Goodbye Nate, despite this, you'll always have a place in my heart. *leaves*

**Nate's P.O.V**

Did I do the right thing? I guess I did, I told her the truth. But then again the right thing would of just been to tell her everything when it all started. I watched her leave,, running off into the evening as the sun set. As she left I felt a part of myself leaving with her. I wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, was I? I just broke up with her because I didn't feel anything anymore. But as she left I felt empty. I realised I just made the single most biggest mistake of my life so far. That empty feeling was Alex leaving. Alex leaving with my heart. I guess what they say is true: You never know what you had until its gone. Don't take anything for granted.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**Alex's P.O.V**

That was 5 years ago, well there abouts. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm about to marry the one I love. As I looked at myself in the mirror one more time before saying to myself, this will have to do. I looped my arm through my dad's as I grabbed the bouquet of daisies. Today was a happy day, a day of new beginnings. No need to dwell on the past anymore. I was going to be starting a new chapter of my life. With Nate Lucas starring as my prince charming. Did I mention we got back together? About 2 months after we broke up, we realised that was just a bump in the road for us, a bump in the road with a nice new smooth piece of road ahead. I knew nothing was going to tear us apart after that.

_If you love someone let them go, if they come back then they're yours forever._


End file.
